The Wrath of Saint Dane
by beachresort
Summary: A Pendragon-Based story that takes place between books 8 and 9.


**The Wrath of Saint Dane**

A Fan Fic By "OMGAPENDRAGON" on Hallastar Forums

(Between book 8 and 9)

"Oh Bobby when will you learn?" hissed the corrupt silhouette. "I cannot be beat, not now, not ever." As Saint Dane grew closer, I knew that he wasn't playing games this time. He wanted me dead.

"No, as long as the other travelers live, you can never win," I finally gained the courage to speak.

"You think that they can stop me when their precious 'Lead Traveler' couldn't? They have failed and so have you," The worst part was, was that I was starting to believe him. I'm supposed to be the one who helps them, but now I'm not sure if I'll live past this journal. He leaned closer and I could smell his rotten breath on me.

"The convergence is already upon us, and there is nothing you can do," he laughed at this. I can't tell you how much I hate his laugh.

Let me reverse a little. I was stuck on Ibara/Veelox. The Pros of this situation, Saint Dane was trapped here too. The Cons, Saint Dane was trapped here too. It wasn't too hard to sail from Rubic city to Rayne. We couldn't even defend ourselves from him after the dado attack. I was living in fear that he would come storming over with an army of flighters.

Rayne was almost completely gone, but the spirits of the inhabitants would never fade. Unlike mine, which was fading fast. Mark, Courtney, I don't know what to do. I wish I could wake up in my bed and see Marley waiting patiently at my bedside waiting for her morning walk. I wish I could walk outside and see you Mark waiting for the bus. Or Courtney in a tank top, making me feel embarrassed that I had a chance with you.

No this was all real. It really happened and I couldn't stop now. I wish I hadn't brought that stuff from all of the territories. I fell right into Saint Dane's trap. He _wanted _me to cross territories. I hoped to reverse it by bringing it all back to where it belongs but some of it never belonged at all. Like the tak form Denduron. How could I be so stupid? If the Milago couldn't handle it, what made me think that castaways could handle it any better.

I feel like this was my entire fault and it probably is. I dragged Alder into it as well, which wasn't fair to him. After starting to rebuild Ibara, I got enough people to sail back to Rubic city. Maybe we might be able to get to the flume on Veelox. It was only covered right? Well we were beaten to the punch.

As we arrived I had the sick feeling you get in horror movies. You know how you feel sick but you can't turn back, or else you'll humiliate yourself. Well that was the case. Everyone was confident except for me. They didn't know the way Saint Dane works. He could have trained the flighters for all I know. As we traversed the abandoned streets of Rubic city, I could feel the piercing eyes of flighters in their houses lining the streets. Maybe Saint Dane ordered them not to attack. I could only hope.

When we found the downed skyscraper, we were about to pick through the rubble, when I was stopped cold. There was a clear hole on the other side, down to the bottom tunnel. To the Flume. Saint Dane had escaped.

"NO!" I was hysterical. "This cannot be happening!" The other people thought I was crazy. Maybe I was. I thought I saved the rest of the territories by trapping him here, but now Saint Dane is gone. I clambered down the hole, through the rubble to see what I was expecting. The flume had been rediscovered. I fell to my knees and started to sob. So what if I'm 16, 17, I don't even know anymore! And I didn't care then. I had failed everyone. You guys, Uncle Press, all of Halla. As I was beginning my spiral into depression, a glimmer of hope had arisen. There were faint musical notes and the flume lit up. That window of hope was soon smashed by who had arrived.

This is where I left off in the beginning so I'll continue from there.

"Stop laughing you cynical dirt bag!" I didn't care what I sounded like, he had won and I wouldn't accept it.

"Bobby I'm hurt," he said sarcastically. "But I guess as the old saying goes, 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.'" Yeah if I had some sticks or stones, this guy would be toast. If the flume hadn't reactivated, I would have pounced in him.

"It looks like one of our friends has decided to join us," he cackled and turned towards the flume. I had an idea who would be coming, but it didn't soften the reaction when they finally stepped out of the flume. It was Nevva Winter.

"Bobby you remember Nevva right" he asked. As if I could forget the traitorous sicko. I hated her almost as much as I hated Saint Dane.

"Hello Bobby." She said cheerfully, "Long time no see huh?" How could anyone be so stupid as to join up with Saint Dane? No, not stupid, Nevva was a genius. I should say despicable, evil, ignorant. Any of those could be use to describe what Nevva must have been to make such a huge mistake. What did she think this was going to accomplish. Did she really think that Saint Dane was going to share Halla with her?

"Bobby, didn't your mother teach you manners? Say hello to Nevva," Saint Dane said sarcastically. The shot at my mom stung, but I was in mind-lock so I couldn't say anything.

"Well we best be going," Saint Dane said. Now his expression darkened and Nevva even slid a little away, in fear of what might happen next. This wasn't a good sign.

"I cannot be stopped, this you can be sure," he hissed. "I would destroy you right here, where you stand, but I want to you see your own downfall. I want you to see how your actions have turned Halla to rubble. You may think that your pitiful home is safe, but that will change in due time."

"Sir, we must get going," Nevva said sheepishly. I could tell she was as afraid of Saint Dane as I was.

"I am not finished yet!" he roared, "We will wait until I am ready to leave, you incompetent fool!" He obviously respected Nevva very much.

I was feeling a little more confident, seeing how I might have a chance to bring Nevva back, I said, "Is that how you would treat me? As a sidekick, or just one of your pawns?"

"No, no Bobby," he said with mock sympathy. "I would truly respect you and your choices." I knew he was jerking me around. "But it is to late for that," he said, turning to Nevva, "Come we must go"

"Goodbye Bobby, when we meet again he will not be so merciful," Nevva said. Although the statement was harsh, I could almost see a hint of compassion in her eyes, apologizing for Saint Dane's actions.

With this, Nevva turned to meet Saint Dane at the Flume. What he said next scared me so much, I staggered back, as if he had just punched me in the gut. You can probably guess where he's going. Yep, he's heading to Second Earth.

I am writing this journal from Rayne. I have told the council, that I am chasing the flighter's commander. (Remember they don't know he's Saint Dane) I am coming to Second Earth. Hopefully I will be in time. I don't know what will be waiting for me on the other side. Will I end up in New York, or a Saint Dane ruled hell? Well there's only one way to find out, and I'm not so sure if I want to.

But, I have to protect you guys, Second Earth, and all of Halla. All in a days work for Bobby Pendragon, full-time Traveler. Hobey-ho let's go see what Saint Dane's been up to.


End file.
